


This reminds me of the time I met Voltron!

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Parents, Blow Jobs, Chris is a moron, Crossover, Dysfunctional Family, Farting, Lois is a skank, Lotor redeems himself, M/M, Punching, Stewie just wants to blow shit up, evil meg, peter is a piece of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: When the Griffins find themselves aboard the Castle of Lions, wacky shenanigans ensue! LOL!





	This reminds me of the time I met Voltron!

One day the Griffins got on the castleship and were themselves. The Paladins didn't like it.

"Stop your disgusting flatulance this instant! It's upsetting the mice!" Allura yelled. "And make your wife stop shoving her boobs in everyone's face!"

"So, Shiro, you're a handsome studmuffin. I hear you're totally gay, but I bet you'd go straight for a moment just to ride this MILF."

Shiro remained flaccid.

"Well, fine, be a homo. I'll go see if Lance wants-"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MAN!" Allura yelled, kicking Lois across the room.

"Hehehehehe, chick fight," said Peter.

"Hey Pidge, I heard you're really a girl named Katie! Lemme see your boobies!" Chris yelled, only to get punched in the face. By Pidge. Chris fell over like a sack of shit. Hunk kicked him in the nads for good measure.

"No hitting on my awesome possible girlfriend or bestie or what have you. Or part of my future OT3!"

"I say, this technology is amazing! Why, if I could build my own bayard, I could get rid of Lois and the Fat Man in an instant!" Stewie squealed. "Also something something gay something."

"Yeah, whatever," said Brian. "Where's the booze around here?"

Meg shyly stepped forward to say hello, only for her family to pile on her and make her feel ashamed. This caused Meg to snap and go evil and when the Galra attacked she joined them and did all the typical evil things even as her family faked loving her so they could get her back.

"Fuck you assholes, my dad would take better care of her and he's a douche," said Lotor. Stewie decided to join the Galra too, because their technology was superior and he just wanted to blow things up.

So Meg and Lotor fell in love and she convinced him to stop farming Alteans and farm Quahog instead. Starting with her shit family. Everyone but Meg and Stewie and a few Quahogians who didn't suck died.

"Okay then," said Keith, and gave Shiro a blowjob for no reason other than Shiro's hot.


End file.
